L'Holmes là
by Millieme
Summary: John Watson ne comprenait pas. Pas qu'il comprenne grand chose au quotidien, mais là. Là, dans l'équation de la vie il y a Mary, une clé UBS, des nombres stœchiométriques fragiles et Sherlock. Celui qui attend qu'il comprenne. Dernier chapitre à venir.
1. Les mirmillons et les champions d'hier

Crédits: Série Sherlock dans laquelle John et Sherlock sont aux griffes de Moffat et Gatiss.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inspiré des romans Sherlock Holmes de Doyle.

Titre: L'Holmes là

xxxxxxxxxx

John, hier il faisait vingt et un degrés Celsius

Depuis, j'ai usité ton arme cinq fois tout au plus

J'entends Mme Hudson dans ma tête qui gronde encore

Qui se lamente comme une vieille pie triste

MyRoyalCroft a appelé

Sans se lasser, deux fois, trois fois

"Mum a la grippe, je t'en prie, viens t'en occuper."

Il y avait de la condensation sur les vitres

Un client est venu le matin vers dix heures

Avec sur ses vêtements l'histoire de sa vie

Et ses cernes clignotaient une maladie

Lorsque ses mains me disaient _bientôt_

Le temps que je range ton arme dans la poche de mon peignoir

Il était déjà reparti

Une chose avait dû lui crier _maintenant_

Depuis, la roulette russe est proscrite dans le noir

Quand j'y repense, il était parti vite

xxxxxxxxxx

"-Mum à la grippe, elle va mal

-Elle va mourir ?

-Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant,

J'ai une mission à Chandrapur. L'avion sera là dans trente-trois minutes."

Tu voudrais revenir dire à Brother dear de se la fermer ?

Nicotine, vite, rouler, expirer, inhaler, respirer

Il m'ennuie et je l'imagine prendre appui

Sur son trésor en bois pourri, stupidement soucieux

Dis John, au bout du combiné l'autre soupir

Tu voudrais revenir lui dire d'arrêter ?

Qu'il cesse enfin d'appeler, de s'inquiéter, de prier ?

Mum guérira, tout le monde guérit de tout

C'est un gnomisme, un apophtegme, l'adage des watsons

"Je suis malade aussi Mycroft

Je ne viendrai pas, occupe toi d'elle."

Cigarette, patch, canapé, où est ma seringue ?

Hier je l'avais, on me l'a reprise et qualifié de dingue

De camé. Les gens sont-ils si terriblement

Si irrémédiablement abrutis par la vie ?

Un meurtre, ou deux, disons trois. Quelque chose de consistant

Un puzzle un peu sanglant, qui s'en soucie ?

"Des choses à faire, Gandhi attendra, Mum aussi."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hier, j'ai fait cristalliser de la vanilline

Non pas dans un quelconque but scientifique

Seulement parce que, John, tu devrais voir les cristaux infinis

Sous polarisant, c'était saisissant

Une explosion de couleurs à l'échelle plurimillimétrique

C'était ridicule, parfaitement sans aucun intérêt

C'est juste Molly qui observe dans mon dos

Qui s'approche et dit "c'est une belle expérience

Ou ça doit l'être, deux heures sans en lever les yeux."

Au moins, ta présence avait l'avantage certain

De les faire taire

Elle, sa malice et son affreuse gentillesse

Je suis rentré, me suis pesé

Me suis couché, n'ai pas dormi

Puis il m'a fallu de la tergiversation

Et du courage oui, de la volonté

Pour ingurgiter cent grammes de nourriture

C'est réellement ce que les gens font tous les jours ?

C'est ridicule, inutile. Laid.

La bile possède vraiment

-à méditer sur le pourquoi, à noter, à réfléchir-

Un gout immonde

xxxxxxxxxx

John hier, Moriarty hurlait tendrement

Dans sa tombe matelassée

Des insanités, encore et encore et encore

"Je connais cette femme là, ces lettres ne sont pas

Un secret. Pas un secret. Pas un secret.

Je peux sentir sur ses doigts le sang

Et sur son col de chemise et dans ses yeux

Et sur sa peau, jusque ses os, la peur partout."

Là, il décolle des pans de murs entiers

J'entends toujours ses dents gratter la serrure

Racler le fer, l'enfer et sa bouche

Qui ricane comme une vieille pie victorieuse

Reviens,

Ordonne lui de mourir sans se faire prier

NE PARLE PLUS ET MEURT

Qu'il arrête de rire, de pleurer, de gémir, d'exister

Assassinons-le, qu'il trébuche d'un toit

Qu'il se noie enfin dans ce bassin

Qu'il ne subsiste plus que toi et moi ici

xxxxxxxxxx

Hier John, dans mon palais

Il y avait Mary

Au milieu du salon parmi tous mes objets

Enveloppée dans son châle en laine les mains croisées

Sur un ventre arrondi

Elle m'a dit : "C'est confortable ici."

Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu ajouter "Merci de m'accueillir."

Mais elle hésite avec "C'est John dessiné sur les murs ?"

Aide-moi à comprendre

Au moins un peu

Un fragment de réponse

Un début de piste, parce que John

Je ne m'explique pas sa présence et ça m'ennuie

Ça m'ennuie ta Mary dans mon crâne sans savoir

Pourquoi. Donc, avec patience

J'ai créé une petite pièce d'un mètre carré

Avec du papier peint bleu tacheté de blanc

Ouvert sur le ciel

Et l'y ait enfermée

Elle sera bien Madame Watson ici, en sécurité, enfin

Elle creuse le parquet depuis,

Du bout de ses ongles un peu courts elle écrit RACH-

Elle écrit ADIEU et s'est juste légerement trompée

De quelques lettres

xxxxxxxxxx

Hier, John, le fait est que j'aurais vendu pour trois pens

Mon microscope, à Anderson même, je le jure ;

J'aurais offert la clé de la M-room à la basanée

J'aurais souri à Angelo ; pris dans mes bras mon frère

Si cela t'avais fait revenir à l'appartement

Cependant, il m'est possible de réaliser

Toutes ces choses difficiles à l'instant même

Insulter le roi et son ministre

Ou d'autres choses, c'est toi l'homme d'imagination

Ne me demande pas

_'De patienter, c'est important la patience sherlock'_

N'importe quoi c'est bon, ok pour moi

Je peux plonger une fois de plus d'un toit, péricliter

Rire avec Molly près d'un cadavre tiède

Croire en Bouddha

Faire une thèse sur le bonheur post-marital

Sur l'amour, la déréalisation

Sur l'abus des drogues durs et leurs conséquences sur l'amitié

Renverser ma plus chère fiole erlenmeyer

Avouer à ma mère qu'elle est la Femme importante

Sourire aux voisins, frapper fort Mycroft

J'accepterai, parle-moi de ces choses-là

J'obéirai, je te le jure, si cela signifie encore quelque chose

Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire

Ne me demande pas, John, comme hier et le jour d'avant

'_de patienter, c'est ce qu'il te manque sherlock, un peu de pa-'_

Tu voudrais bien revenir et te dire à toi-même, John,

D'arrêter de putain de patienter ?

Parce que ça me rend un peu plus fou, beaucoup plus

Amère, un peu moins stable a dit la gouvernante

"Occupez vous du courrier, du mur plutôt, de vous

Occupez vous de vous."

Mais John, je n'ai plus l'habitude de ça

M'occuper de moi est ennuyeux

A la vérité tout l'est, même manger, surtout manger

Dans mon col remonté j'étouffe et je marmonne ton prénom

Et aussi, j'ai avec le crâne d'acceptables conversation

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, car hier

Il a laissé suggérer que tu serais présent pour Christmas Eve

Dans la soirée, le pollen d'octobre m'irrite les yeux

Les jonquilles jaunes de Mme Hudson

L'écharpe bleue m'étrangle

Comme un homme fort qui a les mains très douces

John, tu ferais mieux de rentrer

Ce serait bien. C'est sentimentalem-

C'est statistiquement prouvé

(Les chiffres prouvent tout, même l'ennui et le manque)

xxxxxxxxxx

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,

Millième


	2. Le micro planeur des joies néophytes

Crédits: Série Sherlock dans laquelle John et Sherlock sont aux griffes de Moffat et Gatiss.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inspiré des romans Sherlock Holmes de Doyle.

Titre: L'Holmes là

xxxxxxxxxx

_Il ne rayonnait pas, carrément sombre_

_Façonné au basalte_

_En silence_

_Avec l'odeur, l'iris, avec le tympan_

_Tout à l'air si flagrant, si bruyant, si évident_

_Il enregistre votre vie en cinq secondes_

_Lis à travers vous_

_Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire verre d'eau_

_Transparent, un pantin hyalin_

_Il y a_

_Votre ombre qui filtre derrière la porte en bois_

_Votre main gauche posée sur la poignée_

_Votre courte hésitation avant d'entrer_

_Cinq secondes - problème d'argent ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, chaussures en cuire_

_Nouvelle gamme Versace_

_Six secondes - un froissement_

_Vous avez les paumes moites_

_Les doigts engourdis_

_Vous n'êtes que frémissements imperceptibles_

_Une personne facilement intimidable_

_Peur ? Non._

_Plutôt de l'appréhension_

_Vous êtes Monsieur Chantage ou Extraconjugale_

_Votre respiration, hachée_

_Contre le battant fracassée_

_La façon dont vous ouvrez cette porte_

_Rapide, décidé, faussement calme_

_En expirant fortement par la bouche_

_Un bras le long du corps, le droit_

_Le regard avec cap droit devant_

_Ça lui suffit_

_Il connait votre passé_

_Vos ambitions, vos amours, vos enfants_

_Votre histoire sans blanc_

xxxxxxxxxx

Pour l'amour du ciel, John

Le violon

N'est qu'un outil de réflexion

Tu ne lui as jamais, jamais dit, mais

Il ne persiste que cela lorsque tout est noir autour

Faites qu'il arrête de répéter que c'est charmant

Fantastique

Il a vu les éclairs de génie dans tes yeux

Cela obnubile un peu, on sait

Le cerveau et les milliards de connexions

Fusée qui décolle

Moteur au mélange trop pur

Entorse aux poumons

Une balle perdue en plomb fichée qui sait

À quatre centimètres de l'aorte

Un claquage des sentiments

Tu as un drapeau blanc qui s'agite dans les veines

Ton esprit est un cyclone rempli de chiffres, de doses et de gens

Qui ne laisse aucun répit

Qui inlassablement rugissent en harmonie

RÉFLÉCHIS

Le détail est important

Primordial

Cherche, les indices sont indécents

Poussières, gouttes de pluie, sueurs et empreintes

Nuances et sécheresse, écailles et mobile

Pendant ce temps

La fatigue ne s'abat pas comme tel est son rôle

Elle sera fusillée pour cette odieuse désertion

Car son absence te fait vibrer d'une attente morose

On sait Sherlock, on sait

L'ennui est ton plus vieil ennemi

Le pire

Affreux et cyclique

Il te déglingue les neurones

Te rends fou, t'obnubiles, t'accapares l'esprit

Alors, consultes encore

Ou il prendra aussi ton corps

La faim qui ronge et le cœur là que pour le sang

La machine déballe tout un flot de sentiments

Depuis qu'un soldat a déserté l'appartement

C'est absurde, récurrent

Déstabilisant, bouleversant

Comme le premier sourire d'un nourrisson

Sur le canapé la soie du peignoir qui frôle le sol

Tu parais endormi

Tu séjournes dans ton Taj Mahal intérieur

Près de toi Barberousse

À tes pieds à jamais

Bien sage, bien calme, plus tout à fait mort

Ton Taj Mahal à l'anglaise

Un refuge à l'ennui de bien piètre qualité

Parce que l'ennui englobe le monde

Il passe un bras pesant autour de ta mince poitrine

Et plus les minutes passent

Plus il serre fort

In odio esse qu'il dit

Moriarty chante

_'Arrache le cœur de l'ange_

_Ses ailes, une par une_

_Ou deux par deux_

_Détruit les fibres beiges_

_Et coud tout ensemble...'_

Moriarty chante pianissimo

Tu ne comprends pas

Il y a

Des chars d'assaut sous tes paupières grises

De gros morceaux de verre, des revolvers

Dans tes tendons

Dans tes neurones en ébullition

L'ennui arrive

Accompagné de ses centaines de cafards marrons et glauques

Il y a

Des sans abris dans tes souffles difficiles

Des Valkyrie derrière joues et poumons

Un petit héron, tout blanc

Tout frais entre tes flancs planqué

Qui dit se prénommer solitude

Il y a

La certitude avec preuve à l'appui

Qu'il n'existe pas d'exhortation à la préservation de soi plus vive

Mycroft l'est, seul

Et seul, depuis toujours et pour toujours

Shezza ne l'était pas tant que ça

John ne fait que l'être

Même au milieu de la foule

Perdu parmi des soldats transportés sur des brancards

Après une course-poursuite, encerclé par des policiers heureux

À son mariage, tout ces gens souriants, bienveillants

Les tapes sur l'épaule valide

Gentils mots, robe blanche et jolie, cheveux blonds

Beaux discours, beaux gâteaux, du beau monde

John n'a fait qu'être seul

Alors, ne parlons pas de toi

N'en parlons pas

L'appareil de Buchner fera le tri dans tes pensées

In odio esse qu'il filtre

"- Cocaïne, je l'ai délaissé John

Me suis débarrassé d'elle

La Femme, la seule avant la Femme

La Poudre blanche

Pour de bon, pour de vrai

Je ne mens pas John, promis juré

Reviens alors et arrête de réfléchir."

L'amas de chair, de nerfs, d'os, de muscles, d'artères

Sherlock, tu ne vas pas bien

Comme toujours tu penses

À l'esprit de l'homme d'action, pas trop loin

Mais loin tout de même, la voix langoureuse

Régler pour plaire, l'écho d'un La

Les paumes larges, les épaules pas

Si frêle

Une fragile

Les yeux de l'homme, que des pépins d'or

Il semblait être l'être le plus loyal

Tu l'enviais pour sa facilité à louer la vie

Clair qu'il grêlera en Floride

Et qu'il brillera à Londres cent jours

Avant qu'il cesse d'être un problème

Comme toujours tu repenses à cette phrase

C'est de John

Dans son maudit blog

Ses mots

La première fois où il t'a entendu jouer du violon

'_Je fixais avec mes tripes et m'inventais_

_Des regards dans les doigts pour voir plus encore_...'

Cent fois réécrite

Sur les murs dans une vaste pièce éclairée de ton palais

Écrite en énorme sur les pavés bruns

En rouge, en italique dans une allée

C'est de John

Tu n'inventes rien

'_Toi et le violon, c'est charmant_

_Devant la fenêtre, comme ça, je ne sais pas_

_Il y a quelque chose de magique..._'

Vraiment ?

Des poils roux sur le tapis gris

L'odeur de l'herbe coupée, de la mer en automne

Un fond sonore en do mineur

Vivre là est meilleur qu'en dehors, n'est-ce pas?

Aujourd'hui Sherlock, tu sais pertinemment

Que le corps ne va pas bien

Ça déraille, quelque chose défaille quand

Deux bleus marine au rire-chamboule te moque doucement

Cueille la vie peut-être qu'ils disent

Une marguerite, une tulipe ou un cœur de Marie

Peu s'en faut

Pour te faire douter de la beauté de la vie

Pourtant, John écrit

Dans son blog

Dit clairement

Dans son silence, ses gestes dégourdis

Qu'un héroïnomane c'est plus con

Qu'une guêpe qui tourne autour d'un lustre

Que ça crève quand ça pique

Juste là y'a un creux de coude qui réclame

Et des narines qui se dilatent

D'impatience

"- C'est ce qu'il te manque Sherlock, de la patience."

Il en met du temps

À comprendre qu'elle est la femme

De sa vie, de son monde

La plus importante sans doute tu te dis

Des meurtres, des morts et des cris d'agonie

Rien d'autre que la trinité de notre quotidien

Trivial, banal, commun

Le cadavre dans la salle de bain près du lavabo

Les traces de sang coagulé sur les carreaux

Mary ne pouvait être lambda

Ne pouvait qu'être

Hors du commun

Autre chose, John, aurait été

Parfaitement illogique

Il y a

Molly qui te dit que c'est Harry qui le loge

"- Le temps, il me faut du temps."

Qu'elle casse les meubles dans sa chambre le matin

"- Comprend, s'il te plaît Sherlock."

Qu'elle sanglote des Clara, Clara, Clara dans ses bras

_Sherlock, il reviendra_

Il paraîtrait même

Que les soirs

"- Bien-"

Harry n'arrêterait pas de boire

"- Tôt, vraiment."

Des gens à la morgue attendent justice aussi

Et tu n'as plus d'assistant

Soit, règle la machine sur

"-C'estcommeça-"

xxxxxxxxxx

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,

Millième


	3. Socio-poète

Crédits: Série Sherlock dans laquelle John et Sherlock sont aux griffes de Moffat et Gatiss.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inspiré des romans Sherlock Holmes de Doyle.

Titre: L'Holmes là

_En italique_, Sherlock _parle_.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sous les sourires y'a pas de vérités qu'on ne mérite pas connaître ou de blessures psychologiques enduites de lèvres étirées, rien de plus qu'un amas de muscles qui s'actionnent

xxxxxxxxxx

Son cache-œil de pirate bleu pâle

Bien disposé, Redbeard me sermonne

M'accuse d'être devenu corsaire

Son regard noir d'aniline tout ce qu'il y a de plus éborgné

Me fixe

Me somme d'opter pour la sincérité

Les gens piaillent sans cesse

'Il faut être honnête

Avec soi-même, avec les autres...'

Anderson a beau être le porte-parole des abrutis

Il a trouvé son maître en la brave personne

Qui a prononcé ces dix mots

Je fais une hémorragie interne au niveau du cristallin

Revoir le putride dossier Anderson

Reste épuisant

C'était de l'emphase John

Plus haut

Saigner du cristallin

Une façon de parler

Une image

Quelque chose comme ça ?

Redbeard désapprouve

Soit, soyons d'honnêtes gens

Tenons-nous la main, rassemblons nous

Près d'une statuette en marbre à l'effigie de la beauté de Donovan

Et prions pour un monde sans non-dits

Image John

Jamais l'idée d'un quelconque soupçon de beauté en cette femme

Ne m'a effleuré, te tenir la main n'est-

Passons

L'hypocrisie reste modérément

Le caractère humain le mieux dissimulé

Le plus répandu, le plus sollicité

En majorité de la part du sexe fémi-

Ce maudit, maudit canin

Ses maudites, maudites babines baveuses sur mes précieux papiers

Cyclope poilu à l'affût du moindre écart

"-_Je pourrai_

_T'expliquer l'origine de_

_Cette entaille sur la table de cuisine_

_Sept centimètres trois_

_Lame incurvée, en fer_

_Angle d'attaque estimé à cent trois degrés_

_Droitier_

_Une stupide histoire avec la mafia saharienne_

_Un malentendu bien sûr_

_Ce n'est pas ce type d'informations que tu souhaites connaître ?"_

- Ce qui est personnel, personnel Sherlock, tu saisis ?

_- Plait-il ?_

- Ta vie, avant, le pourquoi tu es toi

Le comment tu es toi

Le qui es-tu, ça je veux l'apprendre."

C'est barbant

"-_La vie à sept ans_

_J'ai été pirate, botaniste, magicien_

_Chef d'orchestre et peintre, comme oncle Horace_

_J'ai connu le chiffrage des accords avant de savoir marcher_

_J'ai fugué à dix de la maison."_

Il m'était plus facile d'avouer haïr mon frère

Qu'aimer ma mère

"- _J'ai appris l'hindi, le grec, l'italien, le népalais à onze ans_

_Retenu chaque masse molaire _

_De la classification périodique sept mois plus tard_

_Fais exploser mon premier bécher à douze ans_

_Tenté de créer du poison de belladone à treize_

_Écouté Franz Berwald des heures durant_

_Cessé tous rapports avec la nourriture à quinze ans_

_Essayé de me supprimer à seize_

_Deux fois, ou trois, passons."_

Redbeard relève la tête et se fait molosse

Passons mon brave

Ce n'est pas important

Puis-je continuer ?

John se tait

J'ai toujours été seul

Ce chien va-t-il un jour se taire ?

Bien. Très bien

Puisqu'il le faut

_"- Au lycée, il y avait_

_Quelqu'un_

_Peut importe son nom."_

J'ai passé sous silence les tentatives de suicide, mais il me faut parler de lui ?

Lui ?

Maudit, maudit chien, retourne dans ta tombe au fond du jardin

Je suis désolé

Reviens

Et remet sur ton museau ton bandeau

Je raconterai tout à John, j'ai promis

_"- Il était intelligent_

_Ne me prenait pas de haut comme les autres_

_N'avait pas peur de moi_

_Un sujet intéressant_

_Il aimait le jazz, mes boucles, Verdi et les hommes_

_En prépa on a brûlé le gymnase_

_Il riait plus fort que moi_

_Un premier ami_

_La danse, la cigarette et le smiley jaune me viennent de lui_

_Dessiné sur la porte d'entrée de notre dortoir_

_à l'université."_

Je sais, je sais Redbeard, c'est lui qui t'as tué

Sans doute qu'entre sociopathes on s'attire

Et John qui ne fait que se taire

Un laïus tous les jours, le premier ami me répétait

'Approche Willy, viens, plus près, tout est si vaste, vert, flamboyant...

Saute Willy, bascule dans l'univers, tombe...

Accroche-toi aux illusions Willy, sens l'air écarter tes paupières...

Enter nous les mœurs, les penchants...

Les perdants qui gagnent la médaille de bronze, la plus lourde...

Entre nous les satellites...

Les petits débris, les mille millions de vieux débris...

Les pierres qui portent le poids du mondes sont nos épaules...

Entre nous les squelettes, les poussières, les chargements de haine...

Où même les enfants rient du drame...'

_"- Personne ne le comprenait_

_Il était brillant_

_Il était drogué."_

Passons mon brave Red

Lui aussi est mort de toutes façons

La drogue

Toujours elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon récit n'est pas si drôle, pas si court

_"- J'ai fait une quatrième tentative à vingts-six ans."_

Cela donne l'impression que ma vie

N'est qu'une succession absurde de tentations à tout

J'ai parfaitement horreur

Des impressions et des échecs

"- _Mycroft_

_M'a frappé ce jour-là_

_Fort et il postillonnait des_

_Pourquoi tu fais ça_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive_

_Stupide petit frère arrogant_

_Maman aurait tellement honte_

_Papa serait dévasté_

_Il n'y a que du génie en toi_

_Au lieu de détruire ta raison, ta dignité et ta famille_

_Fais-en quelque chose."_

Pas si bon souvenir que ça

Cela fait des années que j'essaie de l'effacer

J'ai horreur des choses vaines

_"- Puis j'ai travaillé au Yard_

_Cette bande d'incompétents_

_Lestrade se méfiait_

_Il a abdiqué, car sans moi ces policiers ne feraient que_

_S'injecter du café par intraveineuse de midi à minuit_

_Avec un taux de criminalité mirobolant_

_Et affligeant_

_En échange je rends leur vie meilleure en résolvant_

_Des crimes de bac à sable la plupart du temps."_

C'est fait John

Tu connais ce qu'il faut connaître de moi pour me détester pour de bon

"- Le fauteuil, parlons du fauteuil.

- _Les hommes de Mycroft l'avaient e__mmené._

- La raison ?

- _N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_Tu n'étais plus là._

- Je sais que ton frère n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-_ Pourquoi en discuter ?_

- Sherlock, c'est toi qui l'a bougé."

Bien sûr que non, c'est absurde

_"- Quel intérêt ?_

"- D'accord. Reste muet. J'ai trouvé ta cachette.

-_ Je ne prends plus de drogue, depuis des années."_

Bien, disons quatre longs mois

"- Rien à voir, tu sais à quoi je fais référence. Tu vois très bien."

Un silence puis

"- Tu ne dis rien Sherlock ?"

Il n'y a rien à dire

"- Tu écris bien."

Tait-toi

"- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune culture littéraire."

Redbeard aboie faiblement

"- C'est plutôt beau en réalité."

N'importe quoi

"- Je t'entends rougir.

- _Arrête de rire._

- Je ne ris pas."

Je sais, tu ne ris pas, pas du tout

"- J'aurais pensé que tu brûlerais ce genre de choses."

Ce genre de choses

Ça sonne compromettant

J'ai horreur de ça

Hais ça, exècre ça, vomis ça

Garde ça plus loin, vers mon cœur, le lieu des absurdités

Brûlées dans la cheminée, effacées de mon cerveau

J'ai dû oublier qu'il restait des preuves de mes écarts

Même si le chien nie ce fait

"- C'est une lettre ?"

_- J'étais ivre._

"- Mais certainement."

Derrière mon front, y'a du carburant, un mélange trop pur qui sature

Et qui clignote un alerte en rouge flamboyant sur mes joues

Quelle horreur

"-_ J'étais ivre, tu n'étais pas là et-_

"Je ne le suis toujours pas."

Vraiment, ferme là John

"- Je vais la lire."

"- _Absolument aucun intérêt_

_Seulement un ignoble agrégat de bourbon et de scotch_

_Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces mots_

_Rien à voir_

_Tu les connais par cœur ?_

- J'ai la feuille dans les mains."

Un seul mot qui clignote en vert, en bleu, en noir devant les cils qui battent

Le dictionnaire interne déréglé

Dérangé, bousillé

Merde

"- Je vais revenir Sherlock, et on parlera, d'accord?"

Merde

Non, pas du tout

Je n'aime pas cette question, elle m'embrume, elle m'enfume

Ne dis rien

Reviens, mais ne dis rien

Ou non, ne reviens pas

Reste où tu es

Ne bouge pas d'un pas

"_- Si je frappe assez fort tu oublieras tout ?_

- Si tu essaies de me frapper je te surnomme Verlaine pendant deux mois."

Un petit raclement de gorge

Quelle mise en scène affreuse

Et c'était lui le drama-queen ?

_"- John, qu'on en finisse."_

Tu récites calmement

Pianissimo

"- Prends place dans ce fauteuil d'argent

Sous luminol je suis d'un bleu perçant

Prends place au 221B

Mme Hudson a fait des cupcakes

Ils sentent la cannelle, la violette et l'encens

Viens vers chez nous, j'ai ôté de la douche

Les peaux de moutons

J'ai rincé de la tasse orange les traces de sang

Et sur le plan de travail ne réside qu'un moule à tarte, ou à gâteau

Alors tu vois, plus de scalpel dans l'évier

Ni d'auriculaires sous le canapé

Aucune abeille sur ton oreiller

Nul présence de balle en plomb dans le smiley figé

Prends place dans ton fauteuil d'argent

Ici, c'est chaut, vaste et accueillant

Chaleureux, persistant et solide

Sans écaille

Alors, tu peux revenir maintenant

Angelo attend, nous attend

Mme Hudson aussi

Avec dans les mains

Un fondant à l'anis à l'aspect bien moins pâle que ses joues

Tandis que l'attente elle

Reste grinçante

Bien plus qu'un insecte piégé dans une narine

Nous sommes accablés

Mais tout est prêt ici

Il manque du blé, une épaule et demi et un pull à carreaux

Il manque du sucre, du lait, des épices et une canne inutile

Il manque du sarcasme, des nouilles et un peu de toi

Il manque John, Hamish, et Watson

Je suis accablé

Irritant et irritable

Mordant

Puisque sans toi Londres n'est plus Londres

N'est que morne

Un cil coincé sous la paupière qui cache tout un champ de vision

La logique, les meurtres

L'Observation

Un mot fascinant qu'est cela

Depuis un temps déjà je remarque

Le regard triste de la gouvernante

La télé à l'écran noir et un espace

Inoccupé, un rire inachevé dans l'air

Ta vive absence

Mon ami, qu'il est triste ce chimiste agrée

Sans son aide pour s'ouvrir au monde

Mon ami, les mois se décénisent

Quatre initiales sont elles plus signifiantes

Qu'en trois mots tu me manques ?

PS : -"

Je coupe

_"- John, un mot de plus et tu seras certain_

_Que jamais je ne réapparaîtrai dans ta vie._

- T'es-tu vraiment coincé un insecte dans la narine ?

_- Tu l'auras voulu._

- Je lis le post-scriptum ?

-_ Adieu, je connais un tas de toits confortables. "_

Un rire, un vrai cette fois

Puis

"- Je suis là dans quinze minutes."

xxxxxxxxxx

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,

Millième


	4. Chute-libre chez les pirates malins

Titre : L'Holmes là

Résumé :

John Watson ne comprenait pas. Pas qu'il comprenne grand chose au quotidien, mais là. Là, dans l'équation de la vie il y a Mary, une clé UBS, des nombres stœchiométriques fragiles et Sherlock. Celui qui attend qu'il comprenne.

En italique, c'est John qui parle.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Si je parviens, bien sûr de mon vivant, à paraître aux yeux de tous quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, alors là on pourra me considérer comme humain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock Holmes jamais ne panique

Et cet amoncellement de quelque chose dans ta poitrine

N'est rien

Un spasme, ou à peine

Un choc

Il y a

Ces pellicules de coccinelles

Qui s'affolent près de ta veine cave inférieure

Huit mots

S'écoulent comme de la lave en fusion de ta bouche sèche

John arrive

Dans moins de_ neuf cents secondes_

Il y a

Des cassures dans tes yeux

Une odeur de sel prêt d'une de tes paupières

Le seul consultant détective au monde

Frôle la déphase

Le grand homme seul dans son salon piégé

Examine la neige lourde par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté

Il ne panique pas

Ou si peu

Tu observes le silence et

Le silence est doux

C'est à l'intérieur que ça déraille

Les données s'emballent, se syncrétisent

Se criblent, se gâchent, se jurent

Se contredisent et la vie devient floue

Dépoussière tout ça

Les humiliations

Il y a vingt-cinq ans, les morveux de l'école

Qui à ton passage silencieux ricanaient

C'est lui,

Le diable aux yeux bleus

Puis les cachinnations

Ce matin, au Yard, les demeurés de la morgue

Qui à ton passage tourbillonnant sifflotaient

C'est lui,

L'homme qui marmonne plus vite que son ombre

Tu les as comptées Sherlock

Les injures

En furie susurrées

Mum qui serinait pour te consoler -quel terme affreux-

La sottise est un trait dans la famille

Des gens fades

Tu ne comprenais pas

Et te voilà aujourd'hui

En pyjama noir, fluide et doux, celui en coton

Dans ton trône-fauteuil tu es

Avachis tel un pontife saoul

Tu comptes

Sans pouvoir t'en empêcher

Sept cents secondes avant le début de la fin

Tes lèvres s'ouvrent et se referment

Tu pries

A ta manière

A voix toute basse

Tu récites les enzymes, ta poésie rabâchée

Ligases

Isomérases

Dans la rue il neige continuellement, doucement

Hydrolases

Tu marmonnes comme un damné

Transférases

Ce n'était plus un manteau

Mais une carapace blanche qui s'invitait sur les toits

Oxydoréductases

Tu psalmodies comme un pré-fusillé

Les pupilles fixées sur le cadran blanc cassé de l'horloge

Quatre cents secondes

Elle te provoque

L'horloge te provoque avec ses aiguilles

Le blanc partout, le vent qui balance les arbres, les bouscule

Lorsque soudain tonitrue au fond de ta tête

La plus détestable et joyeuse

Des inflexions

'Réciter rager refouler

Rester

Pour rencontrer les non-rires

Retourner le couteau

Pour frémir

Courir toujours plus

Rapidement

Pour réchapper des pires tourments

Ecrire le crime et

Soupirer rançon

Parce que la rage est la première

Et la mort poursuit derrière

Mais Sherly attend son sort...'

Moriarty, ou peut importe son nom, mourra ce soir

Sa voix peu à peu s'éteindra, ses bras peu à peu s'étreindront

Il partira en coup de vent, en coup de feu, en coup de sang

Un seul petit tas de poussière grisâtre

Au fin fond de ton subconscient

Tu penses et le temps passe plus vite encore

L'horloge t'assassine

Tu ne dénombres plus qu'un maigre total de

Cent secondes

Ça dénoue un truc dans tes alvéoles pulmonaires

A l'intérieur

Tu poses les yeux sur le fauteuil affable face à toi

Arsenic, mort-aux-rats

L'intouchable mobilier qui te ridiculise

Lance-flamme, paire de ciseau

Tu jubiles en secret

Des tourments atroces que tu réserves à cette pauvre moitié de canapé

Un grincement de pneus au dehors

Fait crier le macadam

Depuis un couple de secondes

Tu as entendu l'autre descendre du taxi

Noir brillant, sans psychopathe à l'avant

Tu ne veux pas y penser plus que ça

Ça sonne à la porte en bas

Tu as besoin d'une dose, dans tes veines ça hurle

Des chaussures en cuire marron, bien propres, attendent gentiment

A sept centimètres d'un paillasson

Welcome enneigé

Ça parle avec Mme Hudson

"Oh, quelle surprise, quelle bonne surprise."

Ça sourit sans doute avec Mme Hudson

"Quel temps vraiment, tenez

Vous êtes transi."

Ça sourit toujours avec Mme Hudson

Tu as besoin d'un verre, dans ta gorge ça grince

"Entrez donc."

Non, non, pas du tout, n'entrez-donc pas

Trois malheureux pas avant les escaliers

Fort l'alcool, pour se dissoudre avec extase entre tes dents claquantes

"Il est en haut, on ne vous attendait pas."

Exactement, tu entends John, tu comprends John ?

On ne t'attendait pas

Pas du tout

Quelque chose de très fort, plus fort encore

De l'absinthe ou de la cyanure ?

Cet idiot

Escalade les marches deux à deux

Son manteau qui se plisse, désagréable bruit

Sa main contre la rambarde en plastique brun

Plus fort que la cyanure peut-être ?

On toque à la porte, plusieurs fois

Des coups rapides, secs, à faire s'écrouler ta muraille de Chine

Voyons Sherlock-

La porte de chez nous

-Plus fort, c'est la mort.

Alors, tu n'ouvres pas

La vérité est que tu ne te lèves même pas

xxxxxxxxxx

L'instant

Demeurait fébrile

Les secondes y sont fragiles

Il y a

Des octets absents dans ta voix plus si juvénile

Lorsque tu demandes avec dans le ton une absence de sourire

"- _Sherlock, ouvre. J'ai oublié_

_Mon pied de biche dans la baignoire_

_Mais tout est encore possible avec de la volonté."_

On sait John, ton synonyme demeure

L'opiniâtreté

Et pourtant pas de réponse

De l'autre côté

Un cataclysme se déployait dans le calme

"- _J'ai pris conscience de ça, Sherlock_

_Je suis sauvage_

_Y'a une bonne part de barbarie en moi_

_Ce truc plein de crocs, de rogne, de rage qui boue en permanence_

_Et tu es mort une fois_

_J'ai pris du retard sur la vie_

_Mais dans le présent tu es quelque part derrière cette foutu porte_

_A avoir la trouille comme le gamin fou furieux que tu es_

_Mais j'ai aussi compris que j'aimais les fous furieux_

_Alors, ouvre-moi."_

Un bruitage, comme un écureuil qu'on perçoit dans la forêt très au loin

Le scientifique décroise ses grandes jambes, ses grandes mains

Se penche en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux noueux

Il semble contempler l'univers boisé sous ses pieds nus

Pensif, très pensif, étrangement doux

Il se lève, mais ne veut pas se lever

S'approche en trois simples et amples enjambées

Ecoute la respiration de l'autre homme, un tantinet précipitée

Une distance de trente-trois centimètres

Une année lumière

Il y a

Cet étranglement

Derrière ta langue sèche

Et puis

_"- Dépêche-toi."_

Les ordres sur lui ont un effet mitigés

Sublimement inefficace

Tu le sais très bien John, mais même

_"- C'est pénible pour moi _

_Ne pas savoir ce qui se trame derrière une porte_

_Est le nom non scientifique de la phobie la plus sensée._

- Je fais ce que je peux, John. Attend."

Sa voix

Cette grave fragilité

Une succession de sons indomptables

Qui mordent les oreilles, les tympans, le corps en entier

Il y a

Cette intuition

Qui te grimpe dans le dos au travers de fins sillons de sueurs

Qui t'hurle que réellement

Il fait ce qu'il peut

Ton pull blanc te comprime les flancs

Une main d'enfant t'empoigne le coeur, lourde

Tu balbuties le front à plat contre le bois

_"- Sherlock, dépêche-toi plus vite."_

Il ouvre

Et ta tête part mollement en avant

"- Il est infitésinalement logique d'usiter le qualificatif

Sensé pour caractériser une phobie."

Tu regardes, attentif, son visage blanc

Son attitude, son bras gauche échoué contre son flanc

Tu n'y lis rien. Il est juste lui

Et probablement que ça t'émeu

Avant, il y avait Mary

Qui te disait de temps en temps

'Il n'y a par ici, qu'un coeur très petit...'

Elle pointait ta poitrine d'un doigt malin en souriant

Tu penses désormais

Qu'elle était capable de pointer son flingue sur un futur macchabée

Avec cette même mimique plaquée au visage

Un coeur éponge, c'que c'est con

Sherlock est face à toi et

Les réponses pouvaient se bousculer à tes lèvres

Gercées et soufflées de bleuets

Mais les mots ont foutu le camps de cette bataille-ci

Contre lui tu perdais

Toutes les stratégies-sourires

Tous les regards fantassins, tous tes châteaux repères

Tes neurones se sont cassés dans un désert

Quelque chose dérape

Il se décale d'un pas de côté en trainant les pieds

Tu entres et répliques sans vraiment répliquer, un faible

_"- Tu m'expliques ça ?"_

La feuille pliée en quatre, brandit comme un bouclier en carton mâché

"- Ça ? Tu es revenu pour ce ramassis de-"

_- Ce sont tes mots Sherlock._

- Ce ne sont que des horreurs." Les mains dans le dos, la cordelette

De son peignoir qui par-terre traîne

Il a l'air ridicule

Il a l'air effrayant

Tu réponds, tu étais un brave soldat

Et es un brave homme

_"- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?"_

Les méninges du chimiste

Faisaient les cent pas dans son crâne à la vitesse de la célérité

Il voulut crier

CHUT

John Watson s'exprime, et c'est beau et il faut se stopper maintenant

_"- Sherlock, tu as pris quoi ?"_

Il colle sous ses sourcils la vague expression

Du je m'en fiche totalement et irrémédiablement sans cérémonie

"- Rien. Pas grand-chose. Je suis comment ?

Moi, je suis juste moi. Rien ne peut m'arriver ainsi."

Il fixe la feuille dans ton poings froissé

Et c'est ton souffle qui se froisse

"_- Ceux qui t'ont atteint, avant_

_Je n'ai pas envie de les buter, j'en rage_

_Par leurs fautes_

_Tu crois ne pas savoir exprimer le bonheur, le chaleureux, le soyeux_

_Ne parle pas de tes lignes ici, si tu ne peux pas_

_Sache qu'avec moi_

_Tu n'es pas là pour plaire pour instruire pour justifier ou_

_Pour parler_

_Mais arrête de recouvrir tes pensées d'un pull grisâtre_

_Comme toujours."_

Le froissement s'accentue

Sherlock te dit, lentement

"- J'ai exprimé sans arrière pensée, véritablement."

La vérité va être dite

Il ne comprend pas les barrières

In fine, le regard ennuyé tourné vers le mur sur sa droite, la tête penchée

Il ajoute

"- Je m'ennuyais

Et avec toi

Les jours ne se ressemblent plus tant que cela."

Des secondes se faufilent derrière cette phrase

Il y a

Cette fossette qui te perfore du diaphragme

Aux gencives

Lorsqu'il te sourit

Un chuchotement, quelques mots

Pour combler

Cet immense absence de mot justement

_"- Ne me parle plus de lui, le Verdi."_

Qui durait depuis des mois

Et puis

Seulement un imprécis hochement de boucles en guise de réponse

Timide

xxxxxxxxx

John s'avance vers lui, ils sont au milieu du salon

Il note les bibelots, les livres, les coussins, les tubes à essai

Ces centaines de trucs qui se bousculent pour avoir

Un picomètre carré de place

Il note le pas de recul de l'autre, sa mâchoire serrée

Ses pieds nus et ses putains de pommettes

Rougies

_"- Tu es gêné._

- Je ne suis pas gêné. Je ne suis jamais gêné.

_- Si, tu l'es."_

Oui, atrocement

"- Non, pas du tout."

Calmement

Il s'avance

Progressivement

Le brun un peu cinglé pose un pied derrière l'autre

"- C'était un non négatif John.

_- Bien, c'est bien._"

Une bouche, tout contre la sienne

Il y a

Un court circuit et ils gardent

Tous les deux les yeux

Grand ouvert

Etrange à six pourcent, agréable à treize pourcent

Il se passe quelque chose à trente-sept pourcent

Sherlock est certain d'une chose

Dans les quarante-quatre pourcent qu'il reste

Le mot humain s'inscrit dans les données

C'est la première fois

Qu'une personne expire contre sa bouche

Sans mourir vingts secondes après

Une bouche

Plus tout à fait contre la sienne mais presque

C'est niais. Bon, c'est bon

Et puis

Tout contre la sienne à nouveau

"- Tu recommences. Pourquoi recommences-tu ?

Les gens font ça combien de fois au juste ? Il faut recommencer ?

_- Absolument. Pour que ça devienne familier."_

xxxxxxxxxx

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,

Millième


	5. Le bug dans la mélodie du saxophone

Titre: L'Holmes là

Crédits: Série Sherlock dans laquelle John et Sherlock sont aux griffes de Moffat et Gatiss.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inspiré des romans Sherlock Holmes de Doyle.

-Chapitre cinq partie une, histoire en six parties (chapitre cinq partie deux bientôt)-

xxxxxxxxxx

Au début, tu avais la sincère pensée de n'être qu'un enfant. Un sourire à trous, des mains potelées, des rires sincères à tout bout de champs.

Des pleurs aux consonnes innocentes, des cicatrices, des bouderies, _The common child._

Après ça, un calvaire débuta, le pire fut que tu en avais à l'époque pleinement conscience.

Les yeux, les sens à l'extrême écarquillés sur le monde, la société, les odeurs, les nuances de gens.

Pas de schizophrénie Mme Holmes, pas d'autisme, rien de tout ça vraiment,_ seulement plus d'intelligence_.

Avant tes six ans, tu appartenais à la catégorie de ceux au coeur d'ange, à l'air mutin, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux genoux écorchés.

Il n'y a aujourd'hui, pour ton plus grand malheur, que cette image qui s'imprime en kaléidoscope dans l'esprit de Mycroft lorsqu'il te voit.

Et quand tu penses à lui

Ce fou qui te considère encore en môme récalcitrant

Tu te sens dérisoire, difficilement confiné dans ton fragile mètre quatre-vingt trois

Ton esprit est un magma de la taille du monde

Casé à coup de marteau géant dans ton corps-boite trop grand

xxxxxxxxxx

_Plus de trois ans et demi avant, dans une rue de Londres, peut-importe laquelle, sans Mary, sans moustache, sans réelle tristesse_

_ Sous la chaleur de Mai, il y a seulement vous deux dans le jeu _

_Et vingt jours plus tard, toi qui te suicides_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Les pavés noirs de nuit _

_Sous vos chaussures écrasés, à toute allure piétinés_

_Vous poursuivez un criminel_

_Ton long manteau ouvert au vent claque tes flancs_

_Tu sens son fouet te lacérer le front, le cou_

_La peau qu'offre ton poignet à la lisière de ta manche_

_Il s'agite dans les branches, les tuiles d'ardoises cassées, tes boucles_

_Ton manteau s'ouvre plus grand encore_

_Défaisant ton écharpe fine jusqu'a tes genoux_

_Peut-importe_

_Ton esprit se faufile dans chacune de tes phalanges_

_Circule dans les fibres du plus insignifiant de tes muscles_

_Tu perçois la lourde respiration de l'autre_

_Douze pas derrière toi_

_Et fermes à-demi les yeux, agressé par les lampadaires de minuit_

_Vous courez depuis une éternité s__ans vous arrêter_

_Tu profites donc peu_

_De l'insidieuse mélodie que chante Londres autour de toi_

_Le fugitif tourne à droite, une ruelle_

_Le vent se fit plus incisif_

_Il se courbe sur tes joues rougies_

_Découvre l'épiderme sensible écorchée à divers endroits_

_Quelques blessures_

_Course pénible_

_Soudain, un bruit de verre éclaté, d'accent anglais_

_La proie se floute dans la pénombre_

_Une main brusque sur ton coude stoppe tes foulées_

_La gêne dit-pardon-_

_John dit, les souffles erratiques_

_"- Trois mètres de plus, tu es mort."_

_Vous avez atteint l'angle de la rue_

_Malboro écrasée, odeur stagnante de chien mouillé_

_Entre les pavés, de mauvaises herbes qui s'égorgent_

_Vos sangs affolés, exaltés dans le système nerveux_

_Des débris de verre _

_Une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés __trois pas plus loin_

_"- Il a un flingue. Et il est planqué dans cette baraque_

_C'est un ancien militaire Sherlock_

_Tu fonces et je ne distingue que le bas de ton manteau_

_Depuis un kilomètre._

_- Pourrait être dangereux ?"_

_John secoue la tête_

_Et des rayons de soleil se réfracte sur son sourire_

_C'est idiot_

_Puisqu'il ne fait plus jour depuis des heures_

_Dos contre briques, John contre toi_

_Un index sage effleure ta bouche_

_Il ne te regarde pas_

_Son chaos de souffle sous ton oreille gauche_

_Il murmure, il compte_

_ Les secondes de miel qui entre vous __s'écoulent _

_Quinze, seize, dix-sept_

_Le tueur trop curieux d'un silence incertain_

_Approche sans y croire l'ersatz de fenêtre_

_Expose sa silhouette_

_John agit_

_ Son Browning à bout de paume_

_Vise une épaule ou la tête ou rien que l'âme_

_BANG BANG_

_L'ombre s'écroule, l'homme est touché, bientôt mort_

_La guerre façonne, c'est ce que tu penses_

_Le sang plic-ploc sur des centaines de cristaux, vitre tranchante_

_Á décapiter un fantôme_

_Trente centimètres d'espace lacunaire entre vos corps_

_Tu te demandes si la distance est importante_

_John essouffle un_

_"- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?_

_- Le fait que je sois irrité par le commun, allergique à l'humain_

_Mais que j'ai tout de même pris la peine de t'acheter du lait ce matin ?_

_- Aussi. Et parce que trois mots t'appartiennent plus que d'autres_

_Le caractère, la volonté et l'intelligence_

_Tu mets tes tripes là dedans, Sherlock_

_C'est ça qu'est génial_

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable_

_Pour avoir littéralement tes tripes sur les doigts."_

_Le fameux sermon du 'cesse-de-te-croire-sur-homme'_

_Ennuyeux_

_Tu ne rétorques rien, peut-être profites-tu du compliment_

_Des mots pudiques_

_Arme fumante abaissée_

_Main droite crispée sur ton épaule_

_La soudaine brutalité de l'ancien combattant_

_La respiration haletante d'un mourant_

_Et au milieu_

_John qui réfléchit, ça devient mauvais_

_"- Tout le monde te désapprouve._

_Ce mec-là." _

_Un vague mouvement de tête vers un début de flaque rouge_

_"- Il a tué sa femme avec un économe_

_Et tu as ri._

_- Faux. Un rictus ou à peine_

_Pas de ma faute si Donovan est scandalisée_

_C'était fantastique !_

_- C'était macabre. Tu es dingue. __Funèbrement stupéfiant__._

_John fronce les sourcils, hoche la tête pour lui-même_

_ Lentement, de haut en bas_

_Il s'avance et le bras tendu se plie doucement_

_L'air soudain sent l'or et l'herbe_

_La porte transparente de ses yeux foncés_

_Te permet de voir les songes profonds dans lesquels il rame_

_Des torrents d'instants, comme s'il avait plu_

_Il n'a dans le cœur que de la force et de l'estime_

_Un déclic tendre et_

_Ton ami t'embrasse comme plus que ça_

_Les pourcentages s'emmêlent les virgules_

_Le ciel fit un bond magistral et vous tomba dessus_

_Tu entends_

_"Je t'aime"_

_Lorsqu'il dit_

_"- Tu es gêné._

_- Non, pas du tout. Bien...C'était bien._

_- Je crois que je vais recommencer._

_- Vas-y"._

_Une sirène de police, loin, plus loin, pas si loin_

_Des voix paniquées, soulagées, nombreuses et sans intérêt_

_"- Pourrai-je garder l'arme du crime pour des expériences ultérieures ?_

_- Non._

_- Ces incapables du Yard vont-_

_- On en a convenu ainsi. C'était un non négatif Sherlock._

_- Trop tard de toutes façons."_

_Capitaine John, petit John, plus d'une tête de moins que toi_

_T'embrasse le menton _

_Vexé tu as redressé les frêles échelons de tes vertèbres_

_ Et fière, jamais ô grand jamais_

_John ne se mettrait sur la pointe des pieds_

_"- Lestrade et son équipe arrivent._

_- John._

_- Un jour, ça, ce truc entre nous, ça sera familier._

_- John, recommence."_

_L'homme s'exécute_

_Brave soldat_

_Regard farouche_

_A Baker Street, deux heures plus tard_

_Vous ferez l'amour, un brin déchaînés sur le canapé_

_Un air de jazz embaumera la pièce, des pianos, des paroles_

_Etends tes ailes et vole_

xxxxxxxxxx

Moment présent, vous savez, la réalité de maintenant dans le salon à Baker Street, le matin, dix heures quelque chose

Tu te demandes

Comment ai-je pu imaginer et me souvenir à la fois ?

Nous sommes six jours avant Noël

xxxxxxxxxx

"- C'était un non négatif John.

- Bien, c'est bien."

En réalité

John ne s'est pas plus avancé

Ne s'y est pas risqué

Tu hurles en pensée _viens plus prêt de moi_

Cependant les conversations et les actes

Les sons, les mots, le toucher, cette rue, les perceptions, les-

- Calme-toi Sherlock, calme-toi -

Cependant, rien de tout ça n'a eu lieu aujourd'hui

Des mains pleines de caprices s'abattent en bruits sourds

Des milliards de gouttes qui se fracassent contre les graviers

De tes côtes

Lourds flocons

Et John, face à toi te regarde, comme-ci une pancarte rose autour de ton cou

Clignotaient en discontinu

'Je veux suivre l'albatros autour du soleil,

Toucher les météores avec toi, mon amour'

Il ne comprit pas quand distraitement tu balbutias

"- Recommence..."

Paumé entre réalité, fantasme et réminescence, c'est à en chialer

Pathos te drape aujourd'hui

Tu te rappelles

Ces lumières dans ses yeux, ses brillants amou-

"- Sherlock. Tu es avec moi là ?"

Soigneusement, il plie la feuille en quatre

Les bords bien droits, rien ne dépasse, même pas ses sentiments

Un électrochoc d'adrénaline fait sangloter tes os

Tu voudrais redémarrer ta vie en mode sans échec

Il y a

De l'incompréhension, encore, toujours

Quand ton expiration mêle à l'air un bas

"- Familier...

- Je te demande pardon ?"

Il ne comprend pas, pas qu'il comprenne grand-chose d'habitude

Mais là. C'est pire, sept fois dix puissance trente fois pire

Il ne se souvient plus

John ne se souvient plus

Jimmy et son timbre ineffable t'avaient pourtant prévenus

'La vie n'est pas sentiment ou amour

Elle est et c'est ce qui la rend vivable, délectable'

Il ya

De la colle sous ta langue

De l'ammoniac dans ta gorge, un manque d'harmonie entre tes cordes

Une fuite d'eau dans tes poumons

"- D'accord, génial

Quand le grand Holmes sera de retour parmi nous

Sorti des méandres de Dieu seul sait où,

Dégnera-t-il m'informer de quoi faire de ça ?"

Respire Sherlock, respire

John ne t'as pas embrassé, soit, remballe ces sentiments gênants

Tu regardes sa main où seul un centimètre de blanc griffonné ose dépasser

"- Ta lettre, Sherlock.

- Fais-en ce que tu veux

Brûle-la, détruit-la, acide-la, mange-la, pleure-la."

Il se contente pourtant de te la tendre

Et juste comme ça

Tu le regardes

Comme on regarde une première fois

Bancal, son sourire et hésitante, sa main vers toi tendue

_Il te laisse le choix_

Tu avais jusqu'ici une seconde fine couche de paupière qui camouflait

Cet homme de ta vue

_Mais il ne t'a plus embrassé depuis que tu es mort_

Evidemment

Un faible froissement de tissu

Tu touches tes lèvres, les trouve sèches

Arc de cupidon tremblant

Un souvenir saoul, à peine une vaguelette

Un ouragan

C'était avant que tu ne t'envoles pour plus de mille journées

Plus tard, un peu plus tard, quand John s'en ira du 221B

Tu feras de ton erreur un bel avion en papier

Et la jetteras dans ton feu de cheminée

D'un même geste

Là où tu te pardonneras tes mots

En vain

John pardonnera à sa femme ses actes

Ardemment

Les braises vives mordent ici

Dans ton palais tu deviens lion, tu tournes en rond

_Je vais être seul, de nouveau_

Un Mycroft sarcastique et au port quasi-altier

T'affirme que _non, pas du tout mon cher_

Mais encore, et encore et encore tu répètes

_Je suis seul_

Un parapluie encre te fracasse en caresses ta tempe

_Change cette logique mon frère_

Une part de toi, celle irrationnelle, louche

Va comprendre qu'à partir de la minute où John posera un pied en dehors du chez-vous

Redbeard se taira pour longtemps

Parce que

Si les chiens décident, les hommes volent

Alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'approcher une allumette fumante d'un quintal de Kérosène

Tu prends du bout de tes doigts-poussière

L'interdit papier

xxxxxxxxxx

Un dernier texte se prépare, le chapitre cinq partie deux.

A bientôt,

Millème


End file.
